A Man's Harem
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Lovino Vargas meets his half sister, Feliciana and her best girlfriend . That girl 's sister and her friends, are coming in the picture too . Lovi 's life is totally upside down, if the girls are falling in love with him .
1. My Little Sister Feliciana

**Story Title ! : A Man 's Harem **

**Couples : SItalyxHarem(F)**

**What is it about : Lovino Vargas meets his half-sister, Feliciana and her best girlfriend . That girl 's sister and her friends, are coming into the picture too . Lovi 's life is totally upside down, if the girls are falling in live with him . **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama , Angst , Yuri (little) , Threesome , (Teen) - Pregnant , Itacest & Harem **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p>Lovino Vargas looked at the letter, with confused and angry eyes . His grandfather had died, and he send a letter . That his half-sister will come to live with him, that Lovino did not even know !<p>

When Lovino was 7, his mother left him and his father . And went to Germany, and did not return . Lovino 's father was not a child lover, so he let Lovino do all the work . When Lovino was 16, he ran away from home . And went on his own, now he is 18 years old . And in his last school year .

Lovino picked up the phone, and pressed a number in . And waited until someone pick up ." Hello ? " Said the voice ." Yes it is Lovino Vargas, I got a letter that Rome Vargas has died ." Lovino said ." That 's right you've the letter, and your sister would arrive tomorrow . "Said the man ." Why is she send to me ? I mean she got mother anyway . " Asked Lovino .

" Your mother is unable, to take care of Feliciana Vargas . Your mother is placed 3 years ago, the father has vanished since that . We've that your father, has also have passed away by alcohol overdose . So we thought, since you were old enough . That you can take care, of the 16 years old girl . If that is not a problem ." Said the man as he continued .

Ah so his mother is in a madhouse, his grandfather is dead . The bastard father of his half-sister, has run away . And since his father is dead, he gets the job in his hand . Lovino sighed as he closed his eyes . " I can see what I can do, it will take time . That we get used to each other, I mean I've not seen her . And would also get to her more, then for me . But I can see what I can do . "

" Thank you Mr Vargas, if there is a problem . Call us back enjoy your day ." Lovino heard that the phone went down, and he did the same . " Shit ! "

Lovino got up and sat on his bed, _how will Feliciana look ? Will she take after mother ? After that guy ? Will she look maybe a little like me ? _Lovino closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep . As the evening went on, Lovino had a strange dream . He dreamed of all girls, but instead of a horny dream .

All the girls could, maybe be one of his sisters . Lovino could only hear, ' big brother ! Look at me ! Big brother ! ' . Lovino smiled as he slept on .

When the morning came, the sun hit Lovino in his face . He yawned and stood up, he was half awake . And has completely forgotten the dream, he walked in his shirt and underwear . Into the kitchen and put the coffee pot on . And waited until there was coffee, suddenly he heard the door bell .

Lovino closed his eyes, he still is tired . But the door bell kept on . " Coming ! " He cried and went to the door, and opened it . And saw a girl with brown hair in a pigtail, she has brown eyes . And wore a school uniform ." Hey I'm Feliciana Vargas ! You must be my brother ! "

" Huh who ?" Lovino yawned as he rubbed his eyes ." Do not know you bye ." Lovino closed the door, as he walked back in the kitchen . Were his eyes grew wide, as he thought about the crul on her head . Lovino ran back to the door, and opened it again . And saw that Feliciana went away .

Lovino quickly turned her around, Felciana looked shocked behind her . And looked deep in Lovino 's eyes, Lovino looked at the curl . If he noticed the curl, looked the same like his curl . Nobody saw a difference in a curl . But Lovino saw the difference .

" You have the same curl as me ." He said Felciana looked at him, and smiled at that . "Well duh we are brother and sister ! " She said Lovino apologized, and both went inside ." Oh what a nice place ! " She said ." Do not worry brother, sister is here . And can help to clean everything up ! " She said and began to clean up .

" Oh wait ! Let's first eat breakfast okay ? " Asked Lovino and took her, into the kitchen Feliciana looked around ." Brother ? "

Lovino looked at her, Feliciana suddenly was very close . Lovino blushed and tried, to get away from Feliciana . " Big brother ... " Lovino looked at her lips, and began to get redder ." Can we eat pasta for breakfast ? "

* * *

><p><strong>I think this story will be OOC :( I have this S . Italy x Harem a while in my head, so these are the ones in the harem ! <strong>

**Female N . Italy **

**Female Germany **

**Female Prussia **

**Female Spain **

**Female France **

**I hope you will like the story, and please check out the poll ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	2. The Mornings In Italy

Lovino opened his eyes, he yawned loudly and turned around . And closed his again, he heard a groan when his arm hit something . He opened his eyes again, and saw Feliciana beside him ." Aaaah ! Feliciana ! What are you doing ? ! " Lovino shouted as he sat op straight, Feliciana opened her eyes ." Hey Fratello ! Did you sleep well ? " And she also sat op right, she stretched her arms out .

And yawned softly, _so cute ..._ Lovino blushed and looked away, when he noticed she wore a thin shirt . And wore a pair of shorts . " I asked you, what are you doing in my bed ? "

" I was a little afraid to go alone to sleep Fratello, so I thought I could sleep in your bed . I'm sorry ! I did not know, I was doing something wrong ! " Feliciana almost had tears in her eyes, Lovino sighed and stroked her head . " It's not that bad, next time just ask me . Or you wake me up, and maybe you should wear something ... " He went red and quickly got up .

" Huh ? What should I wear ? Big brother ! " Feliciana also got up, and followed him . " Big brother ... Did I do something wrong ? " She asked nervously, Lovino looked at her ." No, sorry ... I'm still not used to it, it's not your fault ." He said Feliciana suddenly hugged him, Lovino looked a bit shocked . " I'm glad that big brother, is not angry at me ! That would not be nice, since we live now together ! "

Lovino showed a small smile, and looked at the clock ." We better get ready for school, I do not want to be late . Since all the teachers are bitches ." Feliciana gave a giggling, and nodded yes and quickly went to put on her uniform .

Lovino sighed and put the coffee machine on, and went to put his uniform on . When he walked into his room, he saw Feliciana change her clothes ." Feliciana go change in the bathroom ! " He shouted ." Sorry ! " Shouted Feliciana and took the rest of her clothes, and ran quick into the bathroom . Lovino sighed and took his uniform .

10 minutes later .

" Damned Feliciana why is it taking so long ? " Asked Lovino when he stood in front of the bathroom door . " I'm almost ready ! " She shouted back ." You said that also 7 minutes ago ! " He said the door finally opened, before Lovino will give it a good kick ." Sorry big brother ! Girls need more time you know ! "

" Time for what ? "

" Because we want to look nice, and the other side we don't want . To look like we just woke up ."

" Then you are losing time, I like you the way you are ." Feliciana blushed at that ." Thanks . "

" Let's go or we are late . "

Brother and sister than left for school, sometimes Lovino looked at his sister . And sees she has the figure of their mother, only her face is a little different . Perhaps the father 's side is mixed who knows, she had a bit of Lovino . The shape of their faces look-alike, they are really family of each other . Lovino felt quite proud, to have a beautiful and cute sister ." Fratello ! "

" Huh ? Oh yeah sorry, what did you said ? "

" I asked you, why are you looking at me so long . " Lovino looked away nervously ." Sorry I ... I looked a bit to know, from who 's side you look more from . " He said ." Oh ... So who do I look more ! " She shouted with a big smile . " You are a bit mix of your mother, and that father of yours ." Lovino said and found, that he said ' your mother ' . Instead of ' Our mother ' .

" Feliciana noticed that also ." Lovi she is also your mother ." Lovino blushed for the nickname, and looked a little angry ." She will never be my mother ." Feliciana looked a little sad by the answer, but she said nothing and decided . To talk about something else ." So how is school ? "

" We are not even there ."

" That is not what I asked, I wanted to know how the school is . What are you doing ? Do you have a group of friends ? I want to know a bit about my brother . "

" I do not have really friends, it's more hanging out a little . But we do not really talk around ." He said ." Who ? "

" Last year there was Lars Meas, but he moved back to Netherlands . Together with his sister Bella, she was pretty cute .. Sometimes I have a group project with Alice Kirkland, because of that I met Ally Jones . And her brother Matthew . "

" You are more with the girls than the boys, oh big brother is such a charmer ! "

" No way ! Ally and Alice are a couple ." He said .

When Ally asked Alice, it was really quite heavy for them . Since they are slightly nervous, for the ones that are against lesbians . When the secret came out, Ally trained to be strong . To protect her girlfriend, for the ones that are against them . Six months back she fought, against that kid from russia Ivan Braginski .

Lovino expected a response, but his sister just smiled ." Love has nothing to do, with gender to love someone . And Bella ? "

" The last time I heard from her, that she is dating someone from a band ." They walked into the school ." Do I need you to bring to class ? " Asked Lovino ." No I will find my way ." She said and gave Lovino a kiss on the cheek ." See you later Fratello ! "

Feliciana walked to her class, Lovino sighed and walked to his class . When Feliciana saw she has still 5 minutes, she walked a little faster . But did not see the person, who wanted to walk around the corner . Both fell on the ground ." Sorry ." Feliciana said and looked, into blue eyes of a girl . She has short blond hair, that was brushed back . And wore the same uniform, but also wore a silver chain .

_She looks familiar to me ..._ " Oh I'm sorry I did not see you ." Said the girl and helped Feliciana up, and quickly grabbed their books . Feliciana helps her to pick up the books ." Huh I'm Feliciana Vargas ." She said a little nervously ." Louise Beilschmidt ." Feliciana 's eyes widened a little, when she heard the girl's name ." Louise ! It's so long time ago ! " She said and gave Louise a hug, the blond girl looked a bit confused . Until she looked closely to her ." Feliciana ? What are you doing here ? "

" It's a long story, but first let's go to class ." She said Louise nodded yes, Feliciana was really happy . When she saw her friend again .

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is here ! Sorry for the grammar or the OOC acting ! I have ' evil ' plans for Louise ohohohoho ~ And yeah Female Uk and Female USA are a couple, cute ? Hot ? boring ? ... And for Bella well, she will not be much in the story . But for the later chapters, she will come around and tralalala . The next one will be, where Louise and Lovino meet . And other 's will also show up, I believe the chapter will come tomorrow :D ! <strong>

**Bye bye ! **


	3. Meeting A Potato Bitch

It was finally lunch time, Lovino was the first one to leave the class . Since the teacher is an asshole, plus he was hungry and is now looking for his sister ." Fratello ! " Speak of the devil, Lovino saw Feliciana walking towards him . With a another girl beside her, she had blond hair and blue eyes . Lovino blushed when he saw her breasts, _damn those are maybe bigger . Then Braginski 's older sister ! _" Lovi why are you red ?" Asked Feliciana Lovino looked away, trying to let his blush disappear ." It's nothing ... Who is that ? " He asked .

" This is Louise ! She 's my best friend ! She was my neighbor, but she moved away four years back ." She said Louise blushed, when she looked at Lovino . And wanted to give him a shake hand . " I'm Louise Beilschmidt ." She said Lovino sighed .

" I'm Lovino Vargas ." But refused to shake hands with her, Feliciana looked a little worried . When Louise looked at her , _' What should I do ? ' _" Huh ... Come on ! Let 's go eat Veeeee ~ ! " And took both their hands, and pulled them along with her .

Lovino can not really stand Louise, he does not know why . But he does not want her in his sight, even though the blonde girl did nothing ." Veeee ~ Fratello do you want some pasta from me ? " Asked Feliciana as she, kept a fork in front of Lovino 's lips . Lovino opened his mouth, and took the pasta into his mouth ." Is good ." He said .

" I'm glad you like the pasta ! Pasta is always good, or else we all die because we can't eat pasta ! " She said Lovino looked at Louise, who looked confused as Lovino ." Huh okay I think the pasta, never will be bad . Unless it comes from England ." The 3 shake with fear, if they though about the english food .

" Veee fratello don't me scared ." Said his sister .

" Sorry ." Lovino looked away .

" Louise you can come to visit ! Then we can talk more, about things we missed about each other ! I think Fratello don't minds it ! "

" No , not really ... So long you can give me some peace too ." He said ." Thank you fratello ! You can come today Louise ! " And gave her friend a hug, Louise blushed as Feliciana pushed her face . Between her breasts ." Huh Feliciana ... I huh ... " She looked at Lovino for help, Lovino pulled his sister off of her ." Do not jump people so suddenly ." Feliciana looked at him ." Huh what ? What's that ? "

" Nothing just don't do it ." _Do not tell me, she does not even know ... _But the bell rang, and Lovino, Louise and Feliciana, have to go to class . " See you later Fratello ! " She shouted and took Louise hand, and pulled her to their next class . Lovino sighed and walked to his class, did not notice that Louise was still looking at him . And blushed as she looked away .

( Home )

" And this will be my room ! " Shouted Feliciana when she showed, Louise her bedroom . " I've still to get everything set, but it looks already good ." She said Lovino sat in the couch, while he looks at the TV . While the girls are in Feliciana 's room ." Veee ~ I'm so glad I met Fratello, it will be sad if we never met each other ."

" Your brother ... Is he really okay, that I came to visit ? " Asked Louise worried ." Of course he is, I noticed that he is a good person . Even though he would not show it, but do not say that to him . " Feliciana said with a laugh ." Of course ." Louise blushed a little ." Your brother ... Looks quite nice, you two look a lot like each other ." She said ." Veee ~ Louise do you like my brother ? " Asked the brunette, the blonde girl blushed harder and looked away ." It's nothing ! "

" Louise do you remember, what we always do if we are alone ." Feliciana sat closer to Louise ." Yes ... " Feliciana smiled as she, grabbed Louise face . " I'm glad you remember ." And kissed her .

Lovino sighed and looked at the clock, _it's almost seven I might order a pizza . _And got up and went to Feliciana 's room ." Oi is it okay for you, if ... " But he paused when he, looked at the two girls kissing each other . Feliciana stopped kissing, and looked with wide eyes to her brother . While Louise 's face was red, and she covered it with her hands . Lovino let his cell phone drop, when he looked in shock at them ." Huh hey Fratello ... Is there something ." Asked Feliciana nervous this will be a long night .

* * *

><p><strong>Well ... I'm sorry ! I'm Sorry ! I was sick the other day ( I feel a little better now ) Plus I'm stuck on ' Love , Mistake 's And Miracles ' ... It's just so sad you know .<strong>

**Oh yeah Feliciana and Louise has a sort of relationship with each other, you will know more in the next chapter ! Maybe I also make one day Germany(F)xSItaly fanfic ( who knows =w= ) I hope you liked it ! **

**Bye bye **


	4. Lez Be Friends

Lovino looked at Feliciana and Louise, they sat in the other couch . " So ... Are you going to explain or not ? " Asked Lovino ." Well ... It's not really what you think ." Feliciana said ." Oh no then ? Then what is it what I think ! " Lovino got up and looked angry ." I have no problems, if you are a lesbian ! But at least gave me some hint, if you are afraid to tell me ! I thought I got a heart attack, when I saw you two . "

" Sorry big brother ... I'm not a lesbian, Louise is also not one ." She looked at the blond girl, who was quietly sitting next her ." I'm Bi ." She said quietly ." Then ... Then what was that, what I saw then ? No excuse for a friendly kiss, between two friends ! I do not believe that shit ! "

" Well it was actually like this ..."

( _Flashback_ )

" Louise ! " Feliciana ran to Louise, when the school was done ." Yeah what is it ? "

" Vee we've learned about the man and woman 's body . " Feliciana said ." All the things how baby 's are made, and I huh ... " Feliciana was little red, Louise looked a little worried ." What ? "

" But one boy asked in the class, as boy could do that with each other . And the teacher said no, gay men can not have children . And lesbian also can't, make each other pregnant . But that 's not what, I wanted to ask ! "

Louise knew a bit, what Feliciana wanted to ask . But was silent and waited, until the italian girl said it herself . " I wonder what it was ... To kiss another girl ... And want to do with you ... "

Feliciana became redder and silent, Louise blushed too and both girls . Looked at the ground, until Louise took her hand . And took her to her home ."My parents are not home, and my sister has detention ." She said .

When the two were in her room, they looked at each other nervously . When they sat on the bed, and came closer to each other

( _Flashback End_ )

Lovino looked quietly at the two ." And then we kissed each other more, when we were alone . Because we did not know, if we did something wrong . We just experimented a bit, I like Louise a bit too ." Louise blushed and looked away, Lovino sighed and closed his eyes ." Next time lock the door understood ..." He blushed a bit too ." I'm going to order pizza ." And got up quickly, and went to the phone .

Feliciana noticed that her brother, acted a little different . He blushed and she noticed, the bulge in his pants . She grinned and got an idea ." Louise you have to do something for me ~ "

The blond girl looked at her, and suddenly Feliciana jumped on her . And started to kiss her, Louise moaned as Feliciana 's tongue . Was pressed against her 's . " Okay I ordered the pizza and ... " Lovino was silent as he, watched how Feliciana and Louise kissed each other . Feliciana secretly pulled their shirt 's up, and their breasts were pressed against each other . And gently squeezed Louise 's nipples . Louise moaned louder and, her cheeks were red like tomatoes . " Louise feels it good ? " And pulled her bra down, and licked her nipple . Louise moaned louder, Lovino looked away from the two . And wanted to leave ." Why do you not stay a bit brother ? We you to enjoy it too . "

Feliciana pulled Louise up, who looked with lust in her eyes . At Lovino who looked back at the girls . " Huh I ... " Feliciana got up and went to Lovino, and pulled him to a seat . And let him sit down ." Come Louise let we spoil him ." She said and opened his pants, Lovino looked with half-open eyes . When his sister opened his pants .

And pulled his underwear down, Lovino moaned as his penis was released . Louise and Feliciana looked wide - eyed, to the big fat cock of his .

" Wow ... " Louise was the first, to have the penis in her mouth . It was even to big, Feliciana licked Lovino 's balls . Lovino moaned and held Louise 's head, and pushed her mouth deeper . Louise licked the salty taste, and looked at Lovino . Who looked back at her, Feliciana stopped what she was doing, and pulled her bra down . " Let we give him a titty fuck ~ " Louise stopped what she was doing, and pushed her breasts against Lovino 's penis . Feliciana did the same, their boobs pressed against each other . And Louise moaned as Feliciana 's, nipples were against her nipples . Feliciana licked the head of the penis, and took her breasts and went up and down with it . Louise did the same .

Lovino watched as the two girls, started to kiss each other . And their tongues touched his penis, and their big breasts feels so good . Lovino wonder how their vagina 's feel, it felt so hot and he has ... " Ah ! It feels so good, I have to ... " Feliciana and Louise went faster, and Lovino cum 's on their faces . Their breasts were covered in thick sperm, Lovino looked at the two . They looked back at him, before one of them could do something . The doorbell rang . " Pizza ! " Shouted the man at the door, Lovino quickly got up and pulled his pants up . And took some money and the door . " Thanks here bye ." And shut the door, when he gave the money . And took the pizza from his hands, Lovino went back to the living room . And saw Feliciana give a towel, to Louise to wipe away the cum . " Veee ~ You had so much, and it was even thick ~ "

Lovino blushed and put the pizza box down, and they began to eat . And watched a movie .

Lovino could not sleep that night, when he thought he got a blowjob ( + tittyfuck ) . From his sister and her friend, Lovino groaned _I can just burn in hell . _

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the chapter ~ Yeah the lemon 's are going to begin, the next one is a little the same . Plus the Bad Touch Trio are going to come, and a little of Bella ( maybe she will come into the story, but she will not be in the harem . Sorry for the SItalyxBelgium fans :( ) <strong>

**Feliciana and Louise are not really Lesbians, Feliciana like guys and likes Louise too . Louise is Bi ( Louise is sexy ~ ) . I don't know if Feliciana is Bi or not, I just have the feeling . She is not for girls, but Louise is a different story . **

**Just like Sasuke and Naruto ( in Fanfic thought ), Sasuke is not gay . But is totally for Naruto ( in fanfic ... ) . And Lovino is totally down ( after the hot blowjob ), because he forgot that Feliciana is his sister . But there will still come itacest ( cute ~ ) **

**But yeaaaaaah ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	5. School Trouble

Lovino yawned as he got up and walked into the kitchen, Feliciana and Louise ( who sleped over ) were apparently already awake . And were making breakfast ." Fratello ! Good morning ! " Said Feliciana and give Lovino a kiss on his cheek, Lovino blushed and looked away from her . " Yeah good morning . " He looked at Louise, who looked back at him . She blushed a little, and gave him breakfast ." Good morning ." She said Lovino nodded yes, and smiled a little Louise felt herself shining . When the 3 were done with their breakfast, Lovino noticed that the girls also . Are still in their clothes, were they slept in . Feliciana had short shorts, and her shirt was completely open above . Louise apparently wore the same thing like her .

Since the black top is too small, Louise 's breasts looked like they will pop out of it . And they even had same pair shorts, Feliciana noticed that Lovino was staring . And smiled at him ." Well it was warm in the room, so I found something comfortable to wear at night ! "

She said very innocently, but Lovino know she wanted more . If she played a little with her shirt, and opened her legs a little . Lovino became red together with Louise ." I'm going to change clothes ! " He cried out and went away quickly . When he was dressed, he saw Louise standing at Feliciana 's door . She already has her uniform on, and they both decided to wait for Feliciana . " Huh ... So you know Feliciana when your were little right ? " Louise nodded yes ." So huh ... I have no problem with your relationship, but you know huh ..." Louise looked at him and laughed, Lovino looked very cute . " Why are you laughing now ! Do not laugh at me dammit ! " Louise smiled then ." Thank you Lovino ." Then it was quiet again between them ." Do come back soon ? " Louise shrugged ." If you and Feliciana do not mind, I don't want to be a burden ."

" You are not a burden ! "Lovino shouted Louise stared at him, and Lovino looked away with red cheeks . He looked like a tomato now ." What do I miss ?" Asked Felciana as she walked to them ." Nothing are you ready ? Good because we will be really late, if we stand here chatting . "

Feliciana, Louise and Lovino walked to school, Feliciana talked to Louise while Lovino walked in front of them . Lovino has a feeling, his day will not end well . And he was totally right !

First they got a surprise test ! Lovino did know nothing of it, and hell ! They never learned it before, so he was sure he will get a zero on this . In gym he played in the team against Ivan, Ally was in Lovino 's team and wanted to kick the bastards ass ! But Ivan was a creep, and was moody today so . Lovino held many bruises after the game, when it was lunch time . His favorite pizza was gone, the tomatoes were rotten . And for a no reason, the person who gave him beans in brown sauce . And made a stain on his shirt, and gave him disgusting mashed potatoes ." Looks like it's not your day ." Louise said as she and Feliciana, sat in front of him . Lovino looked angrily and sighed ." How could you guess , " He was not hungry anymore, he could even swear that thing moved ! " Veee Fratello how sad for you ! " Feliciana said and gave a bit of her salad, Lovino wanted to say no . But Louise gave a piece of her meat ." I do not take no for a thank you ." She said with a blush on her cheeks, Lovino felt guilty but thanked the girls ." I think they don't like you ." Feliciana said as she looked, at the womans that gave the students their foods . When they sometimes look at Lovino, they pulled a face that held disgust and anger . " Yeah this is happening lately ." Lovino said as he ignored the angry eyes, Lovino don't know what he actually did wrong . When he came here, he was a darling to all the teachers . And always got the best, when it was lunch time . But the last few months, everyone seems to hate him . And Lovino felt himself shut out . " Why ? I don't think that is right to do, you did nothing to them ." Louise said a little angry, Feliciana was also angry . Her brother was a good person, why are they hating him for no reason at all . " Who knows ..." But suddenly someone 's lunch, came into his head . Lovino grimaced as hot sauce landed on his neck, and looked behind him and got water in his face . He heard their voices, and tried to sweep the dirt away . " Hey ! What was that for ! " Louise yelled Feliciana rose up, and gave Lovino a cloth . " A little fun with this dog, you should eat your own meal and not from an other . " Said one of them he was bigger than Louise, he looked ugly and if I dare to say pathetic . " Excuse yourself ! " Louise screamed to him, the boy went to her ." Why ? Can your boyfriend not defend himself ! " Louise pushed him away ." Your breath stinks like your big ego ." She replied back and got a push, Feliciana saw that and hit the other boy 's hands away ." Stay away from Louise you bullies ! " But got a slap on her face, from the boy who she slapped his hands away . Lovino saw that and jumped on the other, and began to beat him ." Stay away from my sorella ! Stupid dog ." But other 's pulled them apart, Louise took Feliciana and Lovino 's hands . And they left the cafeteria ." This is unbelievable ." She said with a really angry face ." Fratello ! You can not let them do this ! " Said Feliciana to her brother ." There must be reason for it ! " She was angry as well, Lovino was silent if he should be honest . He can guess why, but is not sure . And now he drags Feliciana and Louise in it too ! .

" Well actually ... "

" The action is awesome ." Shouted a voice Louise went pale, as she recognized the voice ." Oh god do not tell me ..."

" Gillian Beilschmidt ! " Shouted an older man, as he run after 3 girls . Lovino only recognized Francesca, she was a former neighbor girl of his . She is a big pervert and is bisexual, since she go out with both boys and girls were her . Next to her runs an other girl, with short brown hair she looked like tomboy . And Lovino noticed that she has bigger boobs than ... Oh god Lovino focus ! " Lucy ~ " Called the albino as they kept running, but then at their direction . " Save your sweet sister ! " Sister ? She ?

" I do not know you ! " And ran away from them ." Louise ? "Lovino wanted to run after her, and wanted to fuck to know . What that albino chick meant, but he walked into the brunette . " Ouch ..." She moaned of pain, and blushed as Lovino lay on her ." Sorry ..." He said and noticed that the other 2 girls, stopped and looked with a grin on their faces to them ." This is none of your business ! Keep your thoughts to your own ! " Louise came out of her hiding spot, and looked at the teacher that was screaming to Gillian . But her sister apparently ignored him, as she was busy to laugh at Lovino . " Sir ..." Louise went to the man ." What did my sister do ? " She asked .

" Look ! " He pointed outside, Louise looked outside . And her mouth fell open what she saw, one wall was filled with graffiti . Panties and bras hanged on the wall, she noticed there was something in the tree . That sat close to the wall ." Do not tell me ..." Gillian grinned ." Well Franny has so much, we decided to fill the tree with it ." Lovino never saw Louise so angry before, and was glad it was not him . She was angry at ." Ola ! " Lovino looked at the brunette who smiled at him . " I'm Antonia Cariedo and you ? "

Lovino blushed and looked away ." Oh you look like a tomato ! " And suddenly squeezed his cheeks, Feliciana giggled with Francesca . Lovino 's face turned even redder and screamed out ." CHIIIIGIIII ! "

* * *

><p><strong>It's comes in later chapters, why everyone seems to hate Lovino . I think Gillian does more pranks than Gilbert, Francesca know Lovino a little . Lovino does not really know her, only her name and that she 's a pervert . Antonio is the tomboy in this, since she also do more sports than Francesca &amp; Gillian . Lovino the first thing Lovino noticed are, that her boobs are also bigger than Ivan 's sister Kateyusha .( oh Lovi you pervert :D ) See you in the next chapter ! <strong>

**Bye bye ! **


	6. The Sister And Girlfriends

Lovino sighed as he sat in his chair, in a café after school . He would normally be now at home, doing his homework, make dinner, watch Tv and then go to sleep . And next day back to school, but it looks like it changed .

Lovino looked at the girls, who were talking together . Feliciana wanted to know Louise 's sister, her friend Francesca tries to flirt with Louise . Who tries to ignore her, while she kept an eye on her sister . Antonio also watch the whole thing, but sometimes comes into their conversations ." You know each other long ? " Asked Feliciana Gillian thought for a bit, not that Lovino wanted to say she has something in that empty head of her ... Well that was really mean, but Lovino did not like her ." Do you know Franny ? " Francesca sighed as she looked away from the Antonia, she apparently also flirts with the tomboy . Who did not even realize, that she was flirting with her . And just continue drinking her Coke . " I was 8 years old when I met Antonio, and 10 when we met you so ... Around 8 or 9 years something ." She said ." Vee you are 18 years old ? "

" Yes why ? Do we look old ? " Gillian asked as she grinned, Lovino rolled his eyes and looked away from them . He just wants to go home ." You seemed like you could be my and Louise 's age, but no I do not think you are old ." She said with an honest smile, Lovino saw that Francesca could not keep it any longer . And grabs his sister and hugs her ." Oh you are so cute ! I want to eat you up ! " Feliciana looked at her confused ." Veee ? "

Lovino looked at Gillian ." Is she always like that ? "

" Don't know Franny always done this, she is fond of sexy men and cute girls ." Lovino looked at her ." She is bisexual right ? " Gillian nodded yes ." Yep I'm also one, and Antonia here too ." Lovino wanted to cry, first Ally and Alice that are a couple, then her sister who is attracted to girls . In the event that Louise her long time friend, and now her sisters and her friends ? apparently, looks like women are losing their interested in men " ..."

Gillian saw Lovino 's expression, and looked little angry ." What are you going to point with your finger, that we are a bunch of freaks ? " Lovino looked at her surprised, and wanted to say something . But Antonia spoke first ." Eeeh Lovi that's mean ! " She said as she looked glum ." I have ..."

" Well what do you expect of a boy, who really needs a bar soap in his mouth . "Lovino looked angry at Francesca ." I have not ..." Then came Feliciana between it ." Vee but big brother you enjoyed last night, what I did with Louise ..." But Louise quickly put her hand on the other girl her mouth, as she noticed that will not help . Unfortunately the other 3 girls catched that ." What with Louise last night ? " Asked Gillian ." Nothing big sister Feliciana is mistakes her words again . " She smiled as she looked at Feliciana, who immediately noticed it's better that her mouth kept shut ." Really ? "

Lovino was glad that the attention was of from him, but apparently the Spanish tomboy has not forgotten him ." Lovi ! Do you really hate us ? " She asked as she sat next to him suddenly, Lovino looked shocked at her with wide eyes ." What is that for a stupid question ? " Antonio shrugged ." I think you are fun ... I do not like if you don't want to be friends ." Lovino sighed annoyed ." I have nothing said of hating you, I"m just somewhat surprised okay ." Antonia smiled as she sat closer ." Really ? Are we then friends ? " She asked ." Yeah ." If that makes her stop, for coming closer . But Antonio sat than on his lap ." Hey ! "

" I have decided ! " Everyone looked at her, Antonia looked at Francesca and Gillian ." Gil, Franny I have found our playmate ! " Lovino don't like the smiled on the other two faces, really not ...

" See you tomorrow ! " Called Feliciana as she and Lovino went home, Louise went with her sister and friends . The two young Vargas walked home in silence ." Hey fratello you sure, you don't have problems with it ? " Asked Feliciana when they were almost home ." About what ? " Answered Lovino back as he grabbed his keys ." The whole thing about bisexual, and about me and Louise . You are not really disgusted about it right ? " She looked worried ." No Feliciana like I said I'm just surprised, and I'm not used sitting with other people . And hear about what they like, which gender they love and all that stuff . I've to het used to that ." The two went inside, and Lovino walked into the kitchen ." Should I make something ? " He asked as he looked at Feliciana, who put the Tv on ." Huh ... Yeah pizza ! " She said and hurried into the kitchen ." Fratello let's make it together ! " She shouted with a happy smile, Lovino could not say no to her . And both started to make the pizza, it was pretty fun cooking with someone else . And Lovino never felt so happy like now, and laughed as his sister . Threw up the pizza dough, as they usually see on the Tv . And landed on her face .

Little latter they both waited for the pizza to be ready ." Do we have still to wait ..." Feliciana wailed as she took the towel away ." Not so impatient Feli ." He noticed some of her hair was hanging loose, and pressed against Feliciana 's cheek . Lovino moved closer to her, and put her loose hair behind her ear . Feliciana looked at him surprised, Lovino 's eyes widened when he noticed what was happening . They were so close that their lips almost touched each other, Lovino felt Feliciana 's breath on his lips . And her eyes put him under a spell ." Lovi ? " Lovino did not notice himself, when he comes himself closer . But Feliciana noticed but did not move away, and before they know it . They kissed each other, without a second thought .

* * *

><p><strong>Yes Gillian, Francesca &amp; Antonia are bisexual, it's actually normal for femFrance &amp; France to be bisexual of course . And there is a reason for Gillian, why she also falls for girls . But that comes in later chapters, and Antonia has a small reason . I think she was a little OOC here . ( The next chapter, she will totally be in ' Lovi ~ ' action ' ) Oh god Feliciana and Lovino have kissed, will it be more . Or just a mistake , <strong>

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
